Errores del pasado
by Jasonlan
Summary: Hermione recuerda el mayor error de su vida, no por ella, sino por toda la gente a la que le había hecho daño. One-shoot.


Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la fantástica J.K Rowling.

Se arrepentía. Como todas las veces, la culpa la carcomía por dentro. En su vida se había arrepentido muchas veces por las decisiones que había tomado, pero una de ellas la tenía clavada en el corazón.

Después de la guerra recuerda como Harry le insistió todos los días del resto del verano en que fuera con ellos al ministerio de Magia para graduarse como Auror.

Pero no cedió a esos ojos verdes que la miraban con súplica ni a su mejor argumento: "Llevamos juntos muchos años, hemos vivido situaciones inimaginables y tu siempre has estado ahí para salvarnos a Ron y a mí. Sin ti no va a ser lo mismo."

Decidió terminar sus estudios y después, en todo caso sería Auror. Pero después de salir de la escuela, estudió leyes mágicas. Otro error.

Sabía que si se hubiera ido con Harry y Ron a buscar a los mortífagos en las sombras, no estaría en esa situación.

Ni Harry habría perdido un ojo en una batalla por culpa de la ignorancia en cuidados mágicos de Ron, si ella hubiera estado aún podría disfrutar de aquellos ojos esmeraldas que la miraban con amor.

Aquella mañana hacía mucho frío, llovía. Pero ella tras la ventana se refugiaba de todo aquello, aunque no conseguía dejar su mente en blanco.

Se giró, y en su cama una desnuda y dormida pelirroja descansaba tranquilamente.

La hermana de su exnovio y la novia de su mejor amigo.

El principio del fin empezó en el puente de Noviembre, el de todos los santos. Ginny la arrastró hasta un antro en Londres, en donde se emborracharon juntas. Bailaban y bailaban, todo daba vueltas alrededor de ellas. Escuchaba la risa de su amiga como si estuviera lejos. Y entre las luces de colores se besaron.

A la mañana siguiente pensaba que fue fruto de su imaginación, pero al ir a lavarse la cara, en su cuello había una mordida, del color del pintalabios que había llevado Ginny.

Pero la pelirroja después de aquello la esquivaba siempre, se dedicaba a tener mil citas con varios chicos, faltaba a las clases que tenían en común.

Hasta que un día, casi cuando amanecía Ginny entró en la sala de Gryffindor y Hermione estaba allí esperándola. Fue la primera vez que la castaña le gritó a la pequeña. Sólo una pregunta "¿Qué te pasa conmigo?" ninguna respuesta.

Permanecía mirándola con ojos brillantes con la intensidad de un cazador mirando a us presa.

Y Ginny se acercó a ella tan deprisa, como un huracán de fuego, que del impulso cayeron las dos al suelo con los labios unidos.

Se besaban despacio, recorrían los labios de la otra hasta que la necesidad de sentir más las atrapó, se devoraban casi ferozmente, despertaron tanta pasión que nunca han podido escapar.

Esa noche a pesar de que Ginny lo niegue, no sólo se quedó en unos besos, esos besos trajeron una ilusión, un anhelo de estar juntas, guiños y sonrisas a escondidas.

Cuando acabó el curso, se enfriaron las cosas. Ginny con Harry, y ella con Ron.

Era sencilla la ecuación, pero no estaba conforme con el resultado de la misma.

Poco tiempo después rompía con el pelirrojo, para disgusto sobre todo de Molly.

Y en la misma cocina de la Madriguera fue donde le confesó que estaba enamorada de ella. Una vez más no respondió, sólo la beso.

La desnudó con rápidez y acierto, la subió a la mesa y empezó a recorrerle toda la piel con su lengua juguetona. Hermione agitada y excitada, se rindió ante ella, abriendo sus piernas, dejando ver su perfecta depilación y su creciente, palpitante necesidad de que la tocasen.

Se sentó en una silla y hundió su cara entre los muslos de la castaña. Notó los músculos de Hermione tensarse y una mano que apretó más sus labios contra el clítoris, le confirmó a Ginny que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

Sudada y agitada, Hermione se bajó de la mesa y se sentó encima de Ginny para besarla apasionadamente mientras con sus manos jugaban con los senos, excitándola.

De pié, junto a la encimera bajó al mojado sur y la lamió como ella había hecho.

Y así seguían después de cuatro años. A escondidas del mundo, desnudas.

No podían seguir así.

Pero cuando veía a Ginny sabía que no podía dejarla escapar.


End file.
